The Saiyan empire
by tabitha.scott.923
Summary: Goku didn't hit his head when he came to earth and destroyed some of it. He trained, became a super Saiyan and with the help of prince vegeta defeated frieza they took over the kold empire and renamed it the Saiyan empire. Now the Demi saiyan's need mates and the journey is taking the, back to earth. M for later posts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing.

character ages

trunks 28

goten 27

pan 18

bra/ bulla 19

marron 23

uub 18

* * *

Vegeta and his 'companion' kakarot were sparring in the GR that bulma made into the ship. They had already became ssj3 and owned most of the universe.

Vegeta had come to like the Saiyan after he had beat frieza to a bloody pulp, he let vegeta finish him off. Kakarot had grown up on a planet called earth.

he became attracted To an earth female named chichi. They mated a had a son. He had also brought along another earth female named bulma she was feisty and hot.

vegeta had mated with her and they had an offspring. He was planing on naming it vegeta jr. Like the blood line of kings but bulma wanted his name to be trunks. Reluctantly vegeta agreed to the name. Now both his offsprings were old enough to mate and so were kakarot's.

they were heading to earth or as vegeta called it 'planet kakarot.' He let the idiot keep it since he was so attached to it.

the reason for going there is so there children could find suitable mate's. All except gohan, kakarot's oldest brat. He had a daughter and mate already so he got to stay.

"King vegeta, we are about to land on planet kakarot. continue?" Asked the pilot over the loudspeaker. "proceed with landing. Get all the half breeds of the ship except for gohan. Got it?" Vegeta answered snappily. "yes king vegeta." Said the voice then signed off. Then kakarot and vegeta clashed again.

* * *

On the other side of the ship, goten and trunks were slipping on there armor. To them classes didn't matter. They were best friends and have been since they were baby's. Their dad's told them that from the minute goten was born, they had a bond of true friends.

not many saiyan's were able to bond unless it was with there mate's. A bond of friends was legendary. Almost as legendary as the super saiyan. But then again all the saiyan's left had reached super Saiyan and the boys had even reached super Saiyan 2. So legend brwaking was kind of there thing.

trunks was the prince of all saiyan's and heir to the Saiyan throne. He had light purple hair that dropped down to his shoulders And ice blue eyes. He had a blue jumpsuit on and the same armor as his fathers. It had the Saiyan royal crest and a red cape. He was now 28 and he needed to find a mate.

goten was trunks's best friend And even though he was born out of a low-level family because of his grandfather, his power was much like his brothers when he was born. Elite. he had jet black hair that used to be the exact same as his fathers but it grew out so he cut it. It was now short in the back and long bangs in the front. (A/N his GT style). His eyes were black as night. He had a black jumpsuit on with newer armor on so the shoulder pads were brown along with the stomach but the rest was white. He had turned 27 two months ago and needed a mate.

* * *

Next door to the boys was pan and bra's room. Bra was the princess of all saiyan's and if her brother died or stepped down she would be the heir and queen. Like her mother, she had blue hair and blue eyes. Her hair was in the middle of her back and had bangs. Her Saiyan armor was identical to that of her brother's. The only difference was she had a purple cape. Her father said she had to find a strong, suitable mate that could pass as a prince. She was 19 but had the fully developed body of a woman.

pan, bra's best friend, was a low-level but raised to elite. She looked like her mother with the same black hair. It dropped down to her shoulders and black eyes that everyone said look like her grandpa kakarot's. Her jumpsuit was purple but her armor was the same one as her uncle goten. She was 18 and needed a mate so she was going to earth.

the four Demi saiyan's walked off the ship and on to the clean green grass. They watched as the ship closed and took back to the sky's.

they saiyan's had arrived with the intention of finding a mate.

* * *

A/N wow that was fun. This chapter was mostly prologue for what's going to happen, what already happened and what they looked like. The next chapter will be about there search and what comes up. Thanks for reading

R&R


	2. The hunt and chase

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

A/N- chapter two! This chapter they will go on the hunt. Plz read and review. P.S. I don't hate the human z- fighters. I actually like them. Well I really don't care for yamcha that much but I defiantly don't hate him. And some parts the characters will be ooc and if you don't like it don't read it.

WARNING! Sexual interaction and harsh language. Also there is a lot of ooc parts because remember, they didn't grow up on earth they grew up on a ship were they act lIke saiyan's.

* * *

The four saiyan's stood looking around. They were surrounded by, we'll land. "well." Trunks started Walking forward.

"There's four quadrants and four of us. So we each pick a sector and use the Saiyan color beam to mark it. I'll start." He said flying up in the air he found the middle of the earth and made a crater. He divided in into four sectors then looked north.

"I got north and the color blue" he declared as he pointed at the North and a light came to his hand. It wasn't a ki attack but it was a light that only saiyan's could see.

he shot and the sector turned blue. Goten flew up next to him. "I got green and south!" he yelled. He was about to shoot when pan grabbed his arm. "Uncle goten." She sighed and turned him the other way. "that was east. This is south she said. Shaking her head.

Everybody laughed. Goten scratched his head and smiled."oh" He shot the beam in the right place and waited like trunks. Bra flew up to them and looked at what was left. "I got purple and east." She said firing.

"i guess I got west and... Orange." Pan stated firing her Blast. "ok, so let's meet back here at sunset alright?" Bra said. Everybody nodded and went there separate ways.

* * *

Trunks had snowy city's and small town's. When he was over north city he landed. The people who recognized him bowed, others just ignored him. He looked over several woman but non appealed to him.

until he came across a shopping mall. Then he saw a girl in a pretty yellow dress. She has red- brown curled hair that came down to her chest.

The man with her had a orange and blue gi on that trunks Realized right away. Gotens dad had the exact same thing. He had a facial scar and hair that looked similar to gohan's. He was holding a lot of bags and boxes.

Trunks walked up to them and stopped them. "Names" he stated blankly. "My names va-" the girl started before getting cut off. "Why do you care? She's my girl and if you don't want trouble, leave." The man stated angrily.

Trunks just smirked much like his father. "you don't realize who i'am do you?" Trunks asked the human.

"should I?" He asked cockily. Trunks unwrapped his tail and waved it in his face. The mans face turned to fear for the mistake he had just made. Then to trunks's surprise it turned to pure hot Blinding hatred.

"you...nasty saiyan's!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, dropping everything in his hands. Trunks covered his ears for a moment then moved them.

"you...took her. Your fucked up king took bulma!" He yelled. This suprised trunks when he mentioned his father and mother. "And you sent that bastard kakarot! We actually thought he was are friend but no he came here, trained then killed tien, choutzu, puar, oolong and launch! And to top it off him and his son came back after that and took videl satan! I hate you saiyan's! You all deserve to burn in hell!" he bellowed in anger and agony.

that did it. Trunks picked him up by the neck and had lightning coming off of him. "stupid human! how dare you call my father fucked up, my friends father a bastard, and insult the saiyan's! What's stopping me from killing you?" Trunks threatened.

"Do it. then when you go home tell bulma you killed yamcha. See what she say's." yamcha Said smirking with blood on his teeth. "bulma... She was mine. And then **HE** took her away." Yamcha said bringing tears to his eyes.

"well. I was going to kill you but your right. I don't want my mother to kill me." He said dropping him. "Wait m-mother?" yamcha asked eyes wide. He couldn't move anymore. He just stood there and let trunks knock the girl out and fly away.

* * *

Pan was in west city on her man hunt. She was so annoyed that all of the cute guys were weak. Then someone spoke to her. "V- videl? Is that you?" the voice said.

When she turned around, there was a man with an Afro but the front top seemed to be gone. He had on a brown shirt that was cut low and white pants. He also had a champions belt on.

"No. But videl satan is my mother." Pan said suspiciously. "That means you my granddaughter. Whats your name?" he asked smiling. Pan sneered.

"It's pan. Now listen, it was nice meeting you but I have a month to find a mate, get to know him and leave. Then because were behind, we have 5 planets after that to take over and two of which were exterminating the planet. So if you don't mind I'm going to have to go." Pan said. Hercules face had dropped.

pan held her hand out for him to take it and, reluctantly he shook it. "Goodbye mr. Satan." Pan said flying off.

Mr. Satan had tears in his eyes. "goodbye, granddaughter pan." he said and on his way back to his house he said goodbye to any and everyone he passed. He would go home, write a note, and hold a picture of videl as he took an over dose and died in bed.

* * *

Goten had lots of water and not many city's. He went to south city but no one caught his eye. He flew for awhile until he came across a small island that had one pink house.

goten landed on the island. "Come out all of you. if you try and hide one, I'll blow the house up with them in it." Goten threatened.

A minute later people came out. The first was a old man with sunglasses he was bald and had a weirded loo lien stick for a cane. The next was a short man with gray hair and a mustache he had a pair of jeans on and a green vest. The third person was a woman with blonde hair that came to her shoulders and a black shirt that had white and black strips going down the sleeves. She also wore jeans and her eyes were ice cold blue lighter than the sky. The last was a girl that looked about his age. She had blonde hair that was in to ponytails that rested on her chest. She had skinny jeans on and a green t-shirt.

goten turned his attention back to the old man. "You, old guy, state your name and the rest of you follow." Goten ordered. "Master roshi." "Krillin" "#18" "marron." They all said coldly. Krillin finally looked up for the first time and his eyes widened.

"kaka..rot?" Krillin stuttered. Goten looked at him weirded then shook his head. "No. My name is goten, but.. He is my father." goten said then turned to marron. "Marron. Come with me." He ordered And walked over to her.

"no! Don't touch her!" krillin yelled standing in front of his daughter protectively in front of his daughter. Goten sighed. "Listen.. krillin right? I honor your bravery but if you know what's good for you, you'll get out of my way. I don't like hurting people." Goten said crossing his arms over his chest.

"no way." krillin said powering up. Goten sweated him out of the way. "Krillin!" The other woman yelled and shot daggers at goten. She charged and punched him in the face. It made him step back a couple feet but he punched her in the gut and as she bent down he kneed her in the face and sent her flying into the house. "Mom, dad." marron yelled then turned fearful to goten and backed up.

goten walked forward but he felt something burn his back. He turned around to see krillin holding both his hands out towards goten and panting. Goten growled. "You earth scum! How dare you shoot me!" Goten yelled. He shot forward and hammered krillin in the head. Krillin slowly got back up and fired but missed.. And hit marron.

"marron! Oh no honey are you ok?" He yelled trying to walk over to her but fell. "Dammit. Why is it that when ever I dodge an attack it hits the thing I'm trying to get?" goten asked himself. He waited for the dust to clear and see either ashes' or a corpse, but instead marron was sitting up holding her head.

goten's eyes widened but hurried and put energy cuffs on her and picked her up. He jumped in the air and flew off with the screaming girl.

* * *

Bra was having no Luck at all. She had small villages and there was no one who,interested her there. She stopped at yet another village and was surprised to see two people fighting. One was a young African boy with a Mohawk and a greenish/ bluish color and a orange belt rapped around it.

the other was older and had white pants on and a gray tucked in tank top. His hair was reddish brown and his fighting style was very sloppy. Bra flew down and watched as the young boy beat the crap out of the man.

bra, being inpatient as always walked right up,to the cute boy and blasted him, knocking him out completely. She threw him over her shoulder and flew off to where trunks told them To meet.

* * *

Just like trunks said all of them meet back were they landed at sunset. Pan had a gut named #17 that kept trying to break the shackles. Pan thought his name was stupid and was rethinking her choice in men. Trunks had a girl named valese who looked as if she were at home chilling. Trunks couldn't believe how stupid she was. Bra had a guy named uub and he just kept shooting dirty glares at bra. And goten had a girl named marron who was devastated but at least she was talking to goten and he was trying to be as nice as he could.

trunks kept looking at marron and didn't know why he couldn't stop. It was the weirdest thing that he felt close to her. Goten looked bored and got up and walked over to talk bra. Trunks smirked. Goten had a thing for his sister and he knew it. If he could get them together he would have a chance with marron.

"hey pan, let's grab lunch I'm starving, but a.." he trailed on and whispered the last part. "Just you and me. I wanna see if I'm correct about my little sister and goten." He said. Pan nodded and knocked the humans out.

"hey guys, me and trunks are going to get a bite to eat together. Why don't you to go get something to. We kinda wanna talk alone." pan lied. She was really convincing to.

bra and goten nodded and flew off in a different direction then pan and trunks.

It was quite as they flew over the ocean in the moonlite night. The full moon had Passed just days Before so they wouldn't transform into apes.

"Goten." Bra asked. "Yeah?" goten replied stoping. Bra stopped to and looked at him. "Do you ever feel like.. You've already meet your mate?" She asked shyly. Goten blinked a couple times and looked at her. Bra's eyes were sparkling in the night and her face was pale in the moonlight.

"sometimes.. I think she's always been close, yet so far out of my grasp." Goten aaid looking at the moon for a minute then back at her. "Do you?" he asked.

they stared at each other for a minute and went a little closer."yea." She wandered grabbing goten's hands. Goten looked down then back at her. He leaned in and kissed her. Surprisingly bra kissed him back. They moved there bodies together and floathed through the air making love.

They knew the mating ritual and bra tilted her head to the side and goten moved her hair and bite her neck. Even though it was bleeding it didn't hurt. Goten licked his lips and licked the blood off of her neck and bra turned goten's head and did the same thing. They enjoyed each other for the rest of the night. in Saiyan heritage, they were not only mated but married to.

* * *

Meanwhile, pan and trunks just got back from eating and landed at the campsite. The humans were awake and they went to talk to them. Pan walked up to #17 and attempted to say something but he swung a fist at her and sent her flying.

trunks' eyes widened and he punched #17 across the ground knocking him out. Pan got up and held her head. "Dude can punch I'll give him that." She said and sat down. Trunks walked over to valese but she didn't notice him and kept singing a song.

trunks shook his head and walked over to marron who was sitting behind a tree shaking. "You ok?" Trunks asked making her jump. She looked at him for a minute then nodded. Trunks sat next to her and they started up a conversation.

pan crawled into a tent and went to bed from a headache. Trunks soon retired to after a couple hours of hanging out with marron.

* * *

By the time goten and bra got back it was 9:00 in the morning and everybody was getting up. Trunks smirked and walked up to goten. the first thing he did was slap him across the face. "That was for mating my little sister and by the way." Trunks said. "Congrats on mating. And before me to. Luck bastard." Trunks laughed and so did goten. He didn't take the slap personally, it was trunks' sister after all.

"by the way.. I was wondering, well me and marron got along pretty well last night and.." Trunks trailed off. Goten saw were this was going and patted trunks on the back. "go for it dude. I'm married." Goten laughed.

"Thanks dude." Trunks said and walked over to marron to start up another conversation. Bra heard the talk that goten and trunks had and also saw that pan and #17 weren't going anywhere. She walked over to her and said. "Pan, if you want, go see if that kids your type." she told her best friend.

pan nodded and walked over to him. He was sitting on a rock and had his head down. "Hey what's the matter." She asked awkwardly. She rocked from her tiptoes to her heels and back again. He stared at her angrily.

"Oh I don't know, would you be happy and cheery if you were token from your house and a prisoner?" He snapped. Pan sighed and sat next to him to explain. "no but your not a prisoner. I know at first your mad but on the ship you get treated really good. There are other humans aboard but most of the boy's are saiyan's. If your strong they'll let you train with them. I'd say your best bet is my grandpa or one of the two over there." Pan said and pointed to goten with bra and trunks with marron. "my grandpa is really nice and very strong. The thing is, your going to have to get used to training a lot and advancing very fast. He's stronger then even are king." Pan whispered the last part.

uub nodded and followed along with what pan was saying. "I think I like you better then the girl who bring me here." Uub said and smiled at pan. Pan blushed and said. "I think I like you to. Your much nicer then mr. Asshole." She said pointing to #17 Who growled at her.

"I'm pan." She held her hand out and uub took it. "I can tell were going to be good friends." She said and smiled at him.

a little bit later they let valese and #17 go, (who ran for his life) and went to go patch a couple thing up with the parents of there mating choices except for goten and bra who went Back at there sex.

* * *

A/N- ok first I know a little different but I like different. Second the next chapter is going to be up soon and about the others on the ship!

please review!


End file.
